


like a moth to a flame

by KatyaTrixie



Series: perhaps love [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Frenemies, I mean really who wouldn't, Masturbation, Shower Sex, did this actually happen, sharing a house with someone who took over your lover's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaTrixie/pseuds/KatyaTrixie
Summary: i just wanted to participate in this fictober challenge and this occurred to me. it fits into my series as well, so here ya go.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: perhaps love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	like a moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> This my entry in the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge - Second Week "Change of Heart"

_ Embarrassed to make a sound _

_ I caught your blue eyes _

_ Resembling waterfalls _

_ And in that moment I knew _

_ No words need to be said at all _

_ -only human by misterwives _

  
  
  


Perhaps it was when Lilith learned to work the espresso machine Zelda bought for the cottage, the tiny, perfect cup of black steaming perfection awaiting her arrival the next morning, perhaps it was the neatly folded pile of laundry she found on her bed, fresh off the line, perhaps even when she found her newspaper unlined with Lilith’s maddening chicken scratch as she hastily filled in the crossword puzzle, but Zelda felt it was most likely when the woman sauntered by Zelda’s door in her lingerie after her morning shower for the fourth time, raven curls askew, skin dewy with the dampness of the bathroom, yes, that was the moment Zelda began to see Lilith as something more than a housemate.

  
  


Zelda found that if she laid in bed for ten minutes past her alarm that Lilith would get impatient, and with a backward glance at Zelda’s prone form she would scurry into the empty bathroom. 

  
  


If she let her mind wander, she could picture the demoness bending over to shave her long, freckled legs, casually letting the soap run down the curves of her breasts, hips, in between her thighs, and by then Zelda could catch the scent of her shampoo as it wafted under the door, as the tendrils of arousal made their way through the redhead’s body.

  
  


The water silenced, if Zelda strained her ears she could almost make out the strains of the woman humming whatever song Lilith fancied at the moment, one she’d heard on the radio driving Mary’s car home from school, the windows wide open no matter the temperature. The sounds so much like the moans she was intimately aware that body could produce sending jolts to her core, over and over again.

  
  


Sometimes she chuckled to herself as she caught Lilith’s very unladylike curses, for she was prone to paint her toenails after she wrapped a towel around that wild mane of hair and always managed to drop the bottle of bright red nail polish, the resulting mess a spider web of crimson in the grout.

  
  


And if she was very quiet, Zelda would catch the gentle sighs that left Lilith’s mouth as she smoothed lotion down her freshly shaven legs, her self-indulgent strokes over taut thighs and calves had Zelda positively throbbing as Lilith finally threw open the door, the steam rolling out of the bathroom in waves.

  
  


So, this morning, instead of fulfilling herself on her own fingers, Zelda decided to take things in a different direction.

  
  


When the door opened, and Lilith stepped out yet again, resplendent in navy lace, Zelda was waiting, her dress dangling from one finger, pumps from the other hand.

  
  


Lilith’s confusion was obvious as she reached for the dress, and her puzzlement magnified when Zelda held it away from her.

  
  


“Uh, uh, uh, not so fast,” Zelda’s auburn curls bounced as she shook her head.

  
  


“Zelda, what are you doing? You’re going to make me late for school. Hand over my dress.”

  
  


“Not until you admit something to me,” Standing in Lilith’s path, darting back and forth as she tried to get by, the brunette finally gave up in a huff.

  
  


“What’s that? What am I confessing to?”

  
  


“You, my friend, are a tease,” Zelda crossed her arms, the dress held just out of Lilith’s reach.

  
  


“A tease? Why-” Lilith stopped, glancing down at her lack of clothing and back into Zelda’s heated gaze. 

  
  


Placing her index finger between her lips, she bit on the tip, watching as Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away, a healthy flush rising from her chest to her cheeks. She then released her finger with a pop.

  
  


“Am I teasing you, Zelda? Because you certainly look bothered.”

  
  


“I only meant that you walk around here like that so often one would think you were trying to-”

  
  


“Walking exactly five steps from the bathroom to here,” she indicated her bedroom with a sweep of her hand. “Maybe one would also think you were waiting to see me like this.”

  
  


Zelda narrowed her eyes, retorting in frustration, “Perhaps if you didn’t take so long in the bathroom I wouldn’t be forced to wait by the door.”

  
  


A look of mirth passed over Lilith’s features.

  
  


“So you  _ were _ waiting for me?”

  
  


“For satan’s sake, I didn’t say I was waiting for you, only for the use of the shower, you aren’t the only one in this house as you seem to think! Always taking so long and using all the hot water.”

  
  


Lilith shrugged her shoulders at that, “There’s an easy solution to that particular issue, you know.” 

  
  


She paused, sensing that Zelda was now picturing them sharing the shower as she thought Lilith was insinuating.

  
  


“Just get out of bed when your alarm goes off so you can shower first,” Lilith’s snide comment threw cold water on Zelda’s fantasy.

  
  


“You’re infuriating!” And with a final glance at Lilith’s abundantly familiar chest, Zelda flounced into the bathroom, slamming the door.

  
  


Only after removing all of her clothes did she realize she’d left her own dress across the hall as well, and with a roll of her eyes she stepped into the shower, her resulting howl at the extreme heat of the water drowning out the soundless opening of the bathroom door.

  
  


Zelda stood, still half aroused and angry, mostly annoyed with herself for allowing Lilith to get under her skin for the thousandth time since she’d demanded to stay at Mary’s home with the demoness. 

  
  


The truth, although she was loath to admit it, was that she was incredibly lonely since Mary’s departure, for she had finally adjusted to a more domestic life, and Mary had brightened her every day. But no more.

  
  


Additionally, she found she actually  _ liked  _ Lilith, enjoyed her company, her carefree ways, the pleasure she found in everyday things that she’d never experienced, the way she carried herself. Lilith was the flip side of the coin that was Mary.

  
  


So caught up in her musings, the sound of the curtain moving caused her to jump, glancing behind her to see Lilith standing with a catlike grin across her face, her eyes travelling slowly down Zelda’s naked form.

  
  


Thinking to hide behind her hands, Zelda brought an arm down to cover her breasts, but thought the better of it, letting her hands fall to her sides, straightening her back as she stared dead on at the brunette, the water pouring down her body in sheets.

  
  


“Have you come to claim something you’ve forgotten?” Zelda’s imperious tone belied the gratification pulsing through her at the lecherous look in Lilith’s eyes, the way the demoness’ fingers seemed to claw at the curtain as if itching to bury themselves in Zelda’s flesh, how Lilith licked her lips as if in glorious anticipation of tasting some long awaited forbidden fruit.

  
  


“Oh, I’ve come to claim something, that’s true,” And with a whispered spell, her lingerie disappeared, then she tested the waters with one hastily painted red toe. “If that someone wants to be claimed, that is.”

  
  


Their eyes met in understanding, Zelda reaching out her hand, and Lilith taking it, pulling their bodies together under the scalding stream.

  
  


Burying her hand in the still damp curly mane, Zelda tugged, leading Lilith’s mouth towards hers, only to have the brunette change direction at the last second, her lips taking a lower path, placing open mouthed kisses on Zelda’s neck, her teeth scraping across the tender pale skin, leaving welts she soothed with her tongue. Zelda moaned aloud at the feel of that mouth, the memory of these very sensations arousing her further.

  
  


Desperate to taste Lilith’s mouth, to feel those soft lips against hers again, Zelda tried to take the lead, pulling against the resistance Lilith seemed to have until the woman shook Zelda’s hands from her hair.

  
  


“You’re not in charge here, I’m the one claiming my prize,” Her eyes dark, ominous, Lilith turned Zelda around, and the redhead gripped the curtain as her breasts were roughly grasped, keening as her nipples were squeezed, pinched until the pain became almost too much, her hips canting back against Lilith, whose hot breath on the woman’s neck settled into a pattern, whispering ancient words Zelda couldn’t process into the shell of her ear.

  
  


No more words were spoken as Lilith’s teeth dug into Zelda’s shoulder and she unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside her waiting body, her other hand sliding down to lightly pinch her clit, the compression gradually increasing in strength. 

  
  


The sounds leaving Zelda’s body completely uncontrolled, her hips moving in time to the thrusts of Lilith’s twisting, curling fingers, even as she added another finger to the mix, she had the presence to reach back with the one hand that wasn’t holding her vertical, her knees threatening to buckle at any moment. 

  
  


Feeling for something, anything to allow her to feel a connection aside from the detachment she sensed from Lilith, her hand met with the overheated flesh of Lilith’s hip, and she dug her nails into that intimately known flesh, for she knew every inch of that body well. Lilith groaned at the pain, and the sound pushed Zelda over, a head to toe experience that stole her breath, and for a few seconds, her vision.

  
  
  


And, just as quickly as it had begun, Lilith was gone, the water from the shower running tepidly warm now, leaving Zelda to wonder if she had truly imagined the whole scenario. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, as always, are appreciated and loved. <3


End file.
